


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by justkimberley



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have been roommates for a while, and TJ is starting to realize that he might have feelings for Cyrus. When Cyrus asks if TJ's cool with Jonah coming over, TJ feels his jealous start up and so he tries to tell Cyrus how he's feeling, but Cyrus misunderstands what TJ was trying to say and thinks that TJ is secretly homophobic. Will TJ be able to explain what he meant to Cyrus?





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got from tumblr user @tyrus-traxsh about... 2 months ago? Sorry it took so long!

            TJ felt bad. He knew that he messed up, but he didn’t know how to fix it. The problem was that he hadn’t even done anything wrong, there was just a misunderstanding, but what Cyrus had _thought_ TJ said _was_ an incredibly insensitive and hurtful thing, so he couldn’t _blame_ Cyrus for being upset, which was why he was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and hoping that he could figure out how to explain what he meant and how to get Cyrus to listen to him, before he got home.

            TJ didn’t think he had ever seen Cyrus this upset about anything before, not even when Cyrus’ last boyfriend had dumped him (and that was saying something). TJ and Cyrus had only been roommates for a couple weeks at that point, but they had already gotten to know each other pretty well, so TJ was there for Cyrus the whole time. Now it’s been a few months since TJ and Cyrus became roommates, and TJ would say that they’re a lot closer than most people who just met a couple of months ago would be. In fact, TJ was closer with Cyrus than he had ever been with anyone ever before. There _was_ still one specific secret that TJ hadn’t told Cyrus yet, but he was planning on keeping that to himself for a little longer, after all, nobody knew _that_ secret. Although, after what TJ said last night and what Cyrus thought he _meant_ … he probably wouldn’t even get the chance to decide if he wanted to tell Cyrus that secret or not. Cyrus might never speak to him again, let alone be good enough friends with TJ for him to want to share the secret.

            TJ and Cyrus had been sitting on their couch, scrolling through their phones, with a show playing on the TV in the background. Cyrus kept giggling at his phone so TJ looked up to see what was going on with him. Cyrus was blushing and biting his lip, and TJ couldn’t help but think that Cyrus looked cute, a thought that had been occurring more and more often these days, but he pushed it away. He couldn’t think like _that_ ; it was a dangerous path. He could think Cyrus was cute, but he had to cut it off there. Otherwise it would develop into deeper feelings for Cyrus (if they weren’t there already) and that was a recipe for disaster. Plus, if Cyrus was making that face, he was probably talking to Jonah or something. Ugh, Jonah, TJ let out a huff of annoyance. He _was_ actually friends with Jonah, and Jonah was really nice, which was part of why he was so annoyed – TJ couldn’t dislike him. It would be so much easier if TJ could just dislike Jonah, but he couldn’t. How could he? That guy was a ray of sunshine, it was no wonder that Cyrus liked him. Of course, Cyrus said that they were just friends but… TJ could see the way that Cyrus looked at Jonah, and he knew that Jonah was bisexual, so it was probably only a matter of time. TJ shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to think about something else. This was, once again, Dangerous Territory. TJ took another deep breath and Cyrus looked up from his phone.

            “What’s up?” Cyrus asked, poking TJ with his foot and putting his phone down.

            “It’s nothing, doesn’t matter. I was just, uhh, thinking about some things,” TJ said, shrugging and turning back to his phone, trying to look nonchalant.

            Cyrus poked TJ with his toe again, “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

            TJ fought down the smile that was growing on his face. He couldn’t help it, Cyrus always made him feel better, “It really is nothing Cy,” TJ said, hoping Cyrus would drop it. He watched as Cyrus searched his face, it looked like he was going to keep pushing, but then he seemed to think better of it and turned his attention back to his phone as it buzzed again.

            TJ let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Cyrus wasn’t going to push him to talk about this tonight. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal, but Cyrus didn’t know that TJ was gay, that was TJ’s one secret, so it felt like there would be a whole lot to tackle if Cyrus decided to keep pushing tonight, and… TJ was not really in the mood to talk about his useless jealousy either. Cyrus giggled at his phone, once again blushing, and TJ felt his posture stiffen. He was feeling a weird mixture of ‘wow Cyrus is so adorable’ and also ‘I’m incredibly jealous of whoever was making him laugh like that’. You know, the two basic emotions? TJ turned his focus to the TV again, trying to distract himself from looking at Cyrus. He wasn’t even sure what show was on, but it didn’t really matter, he just needed something to look at that wasn’t Cyrus.

            “Hey, TJ?” Cyrus asked, looking up from his phone.

            “Mmmhmm?” TJ replied turning to look at Cyrus again, something he quickly realized was a mistake. Cyrus’ eyes were wide, and they were full of hope and he was smiling and TJ just didn’t know how to deal with how that made him feel.

            “Is it okay with you if Jonah comes over on Sunday?”

            TJ bristled at the question, he could feel his emotional walls building themselves up and an annoyed mask falling over his face. Logically, he knew that he shouldn’t have a problem with Jonah coming over, Jonah was cool, he was friends with Jonah, but there was something about the way that Cyrus asked that made TJ feel like this would mean something more. “Yeah. Sure. That’s fine. Why would I care?” TJ asked icily before turning his attention away from Cyrus and back to the TV.

            He could feel Cyrus leaning closer to him, but he stubbornly kept his gaze on the TV, arms crossed over his chest. “Are you sure about that? It seems like you’re not okay with it,” he said, reaching forward and gently placing his hand on TJ’s leg.

            TJ flinched away. He knew Cyrus was trying to help TJ feel safe, to help TJ feel like he could be vulnerable, but TJ felt like he was on fire the second Cyrus touched him. The normally calming gesture had somehow made it feel like there was an entire zoo parading around in his body. Why was this happening now? Cyrus putting his hand on TJ’s leg had calmed him down countless times before, but now, for some reason, TJ couldn’t deal with Cyrus touching him? TJ really needed to find a way to get rid of his feelings. “It’s fine, okay?” TJ said defensively.

            “TJ, do you have a problem with me bringing people over to the apartment? Because we can work that out, I get it if you don’t want extra people around all the time,” Cyrus said, TJ could tell that Cyrus was trying to see what was bothering him, trying to be a good roommate.

            “I don’t have a problem with you bringing people over to the apartment,” TJ muttered truthfully. He knew that Cyrus could tell that he was telling the truth.

            “Then what do you have a problem with? Me bringing over Jonah specifically, or, or, or just me bringing guys over? I thought you were totally cool about the fact that I’m gay!” Cyrus said, raising his voice.

            TJ glanced worriedly at Cyrus. Cyrus didn’t usually jump to conclusions like that. He had never seen Cyrus get angry before, and it was kind of terrifying. TJ had screwed this up, how was he going to fix this? “I am okay with you being gay! I just… I don’t like seeing you with other guys,” TJ muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up as he let out his confession. He might as well let Cyrus know the truth. He had feelings for Cyrus. He got jealous when he saw Cyrus with other guys because he knew that he could never be as good as them. It was just a little surprising that the first time he had admitted his crush to himself was also the time he chose to admit it to Cyrus.

            TJ glanced up from his lap to see what Cyrus was thinking, only to meet Cyrus’ rage filled eyes. TJ watched, frozen in place, as Cyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, the fire of rage somehow growing significantly larger in the seconds that his eyes were closed. TJ was scared now, actually scared. This was a side of Cyrus he had never seen before; a side he had never wanted to see. What had he _said_? “So,” Cyrus began in a deadly calm voice, “You have no problem with me being gay. But you have a problem _seeing_ me be gay?” he asked, keeping his voice low and quiet in that deadly calm tone.

            TJ felt the blood drain from his face. Oh no. Cyrus had horribly misunderstood what TJ was trying to say. TJ shook his head and turned his whole body to face Cyrus, “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant, I meant –” Cyrus held up his hand and TJ stopped talking, quickly closing his mouth.

            “I know _exactly_ what you meant,” Cyrus said icily, before standing up to walk away.

            TJ grabbed Cyrus’ wrist, “Wait! No! Cyrus, please, let me clarify, I meant it like –”

            Cyrus ripped his arm out of TJ’s grasp, “Stop TJ, I know what you meant. You can’t talk your way out of this. I get it. Just… leave me alone,” he said walking to his room as TJ watched him disappear, feeling more frustrated with himself than he had in a long time. Why was he so bad with words?

            Cyrus had been gone by the time TJ woke up the next morning, and he had yet to return. All that TJ knew was what Cyrus had said in the note left in the kitchen: ‘I’ll be out for the day, when I get back, we need to talk about our living situation’. TJ could feel himself falling into a spiral of worry as the hours went on with no Cyrus. Cyrus would move out. Or he would make TJ move out. TJ didn’t want to have to find a new place to live, and he definitely didn’t want a new roommate. Ugh this was so stupid; how did he mess up telling someone that he liked them that badly? It’s not that hard! Or at least, it shouldn’t be. And now TJ needed to figure out how to get Cyrus to listen to him so that he could actually tell him what he meant, which also meant that when he did tell Cyrus they were going to have to have an entirely different talk as well. It was all very nerve-wreaking.

            So, that’s why TJ was where he was; sitting on his bed, staring at the roof, trying to figure out how to tell Cyrus that he was sorry, but also that he had meant something completely different. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, laying down. Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

 

            “Cyrus, what’s bothering you? You’ve been quiet all day, and that’s nothing like you. Weren’t you and TJ going to watch that new documentary you were talking about last night? How was it?” Buffy asked, Cyrus could tell that she was desperately trying to get him to talk. He glanced around and saw that Andi, Buffy, and Jonah all had mirrored faces of concern.

            Cyrus let out a sigh, “We didn’t get to watching the documentary last night,”

            Jonah’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. A look that Cyrus had once thought was the most adorable thing in the world, but now just saw as Jonah, “Why didn’t you get to watch it last night?” he asked before his confused look morphed into a smirk, “Did one of you finally make a move? Is that why you didn’t watch it? You were to busy being all couple-y?” he asked excitedly.

            Cyrus felt himself frown and shrink away at the implication. His friends were always teasing him about him and TJ, saying that they were ‘meant to be’. Cyrus used to _almost_ believe them, but after what TJ said last night, he knew they were wrong, “Definitely not. We got in an argument about you coming over tomorrow, which, by the way, we should probably watch ‘How to Train Your Dragon’ another day, and then he said something, and I got really mad at him and so I went to bed.”

            Andi, Buffy, and Jonah looked at him once again with matching concerned expressions (had they been practicing that?), “Cyrus Goodman going to sleep mad. That’s like your number one rule, ‘never go to bed angry,’ What did he say?” Andi asked leaning forward and placing her hand on Cyrus knee, Cyrus felt a slight déjà vu, it was exactly what he had done to TJ before TJ had… said those things.

            Cyrus stared at his hands in his lap “Well… basically he said that he didn’t care if Jonah came over,” Cyrus started, Jonah interrupting with a quiet ‘hey!’ before being shushed by Buffy, “But I could tell that he really didn’t want Jonah to come over, so I tried to figure out what was bothering him. I asked him if he didn’t want people coming over to the apartment all the time, and he told me that wasn’t the problem, so I asked if he had a problem with Jonah specifically. But then my mind started reeling and I thought that maybe he had a problem with me bringing guys over in general, so I asked, and then he said he didn’t like seeing me with other guys,” Cyrus rambled out before looking up to see what his friends reactions to this news was. They all sat silently, slowly digesting the information that Cyrus had just dumped on them.

            “What do you think he meant by ‘he doesn’t like seeing you with other guys’?” Andi asked slowly, looking up at him curiously.

            “I think he _meant_ that he doesn’t want to see me be gay!” Cyrus said, feeling the rage build up in his stomach again, just like it had last night.

            “Are you sure that’s what he meant? It’s just… TJ seemed like such a nice guy… I thought he was always super accepting of you being gay. Didn’t he help you with your breakup after Aidan? He never had a problem with you bringing Aidan over when you first moved in together, did he? I mean, you were there, and we weren’t, but do you think he could have meant something else?” Buffy said, as if she was trying to logic her way through TJ’s brain.

            Cyrus took a moment to think about what Buffy said. TJ _had_ always been accepting of Cyrus before, and TJ _did_ help Cyrus through the breakup, and TJ _was_ always really welcoming to Aidan _before_ the breakup… was it possible that TJ could have meant something else? “What else could he have even meant?” Cyrus asked frustratedly.

            Jonah’s face suddenly lit up, “Maybe he meant it like he doesn’t like seeing you with other guys because _he_ wants to be with you! Like, maybe he gets really jealous? Maybe he thinks you like _me!_ ” Jonah said excitedly.

            Cyrus looked at Jonah skeptically, “You really think _that_ could be what he meant?” he asked disbelievingly, looking to Andi and Buffy for support. There was no way that could be true.

            To his surprise Andi and Buffy seemed to be agreeing with Jonah, “Actually… that could make sense. I’ve noticed a lot recently that the way he interacts with you and looks at you, especially when you’re not looking, is different than it used to be,” Buffy said.

            “Yeah, he always looks at you like you’re a new set of paint brushes!” Andi said excitedly. Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah exchanged looks before looking at Andi with raised eyebrows. She let out a laugh, “Okay… like you hung the stars in the sky, same thing. But mine was more original!”

            Cyrus joined with Buffy and Jonah to laugh about Andi’s self-tailored saying. When the group finally settled down a little, Cyrus chewed on his lip and looked at them, “But… what if he did mean it the way I think he did?”

            “Then we collectively kick his ass and throw him to the curb,” Buffy said indignantly, Andi and Jonah nodding along with determined expressions.

            “But, Cyrus, you really should get an explanation before you reach any conclusions. We could all be wrong for all we know,” Andi said.

            “Yeah, you’re right. He did say last night that he didn’t mean it the way I thought he did. I guess… I need to hear him out. And… I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but… for the record?” Cyrus said, looking at Jonah, “I really hope you’re right.”

            Jonah gave Cyrus his signature dimpled smile and placed his hand on Cyrus’ shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, “For the record Cy-guy?” Jonah started, Cyrus shook his head good naturedly at the old childhood nickname, “We all see how much you care about TJ, so I really hope I’m right too.”

            Cyrus felt a small smile pull onto his face and everyone surrounded him in a group hug. For a second, he forgot that he needed to go home and talk to TJ. He forgot about all the problems he had been worrying about, and he revelled in the comfort of being surrounded by his friends. Unfortunately, at some point, he actually did need to get home, so he pulled away from the hug and smiled gratefully at his friends, “I should probably get going now. Something tells me I’ve got an emotionally exhausting night ahead of me. Thanks for always being here for me guys. I’ll let you all know if we need to… what is it Buffy said? Collectively kick his ass and throw him to the curb,” Cyrus said, laughing to himself.

            “We’ll always be here for you Cy,” Buffy said and Andi and Jonah nodded along in agreeance behind her, “Alright, you go give TJ a talking to. And let us know what the outcome is!” Buffy said.

            Cyrus smiled at his friends and then turned and started walking back to his apartment, waving over his shoulder to his friends before they were out of sight. He was glad that he had talked to his friends about this, they had made him feel a lot better about the situation. At least now he had hope that he might have misunderstood TJ. Cyrus quietly wished for Jonah’s guess to be right before he mentally reprimanded himself for getting his hopes up; he couldn’t allow himself to do that. For now, he would just hope that TJ wasn’t secretly homophobic; that seemed like a good place for his expectations to be.

* * *

 

            TJ was still sitting on his bed when he heard the sound of Cyrus’ keys unlocking the door, and he hadn’t really come up with a way to explain to Cyrus what he meant… other than talking as fast as possible and trying to get all of the information out before Cyrus could tell him to stop. TJ stood up and moved to stand in the kitchen, just as Cyrus opened the door. TJ felt his heart clench when he saw him. Cyrus looked like he hadn’t slept. His clothes, which he usually took so much pride in, were wrinkled, his hair was falling limply in front of his face, and his eyes had dark bags under them. TJ moved forward to give Cyrus a hug but then stopped himself, he shouldn’t touch Cyrus until he knows that they’re good. “Cyrus, I am so, so, sorry. Would you please give me like two minutes to explain what I meant last night, I promise I didn’t mean it the way you think I did, and then if you still want me to move out, I’ll understand. Just – please. Let me explain myself?” TJ pleaded, even he could hear how broken his voice sounded.

            Cyrus scrunched his nose, making his ‘thinking face’, before he nodded and sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the island from where TJ was standing, “Buffy, Andi, and Jonah think that, at the very least, I should hear you out,” Cyrus said slowly, “So I will. You have as much time as you need, and then I’ll see if we still need to talk about our living arrangement,” he finished coldly, placing his hands on the counter before looking at TJ expectantly. It felt like they were negotiating a contract.

            TJ felt a rush of adrenaline course through his body and he moved to sit down across from Cyrus, bouncing his leg and tapping his finger on the counter, “Okay, first I have to tell you something that I’ve never told anyone before,” TJ said, taking a deep breath and glancing at Cyrus, Cyrus was watching him with a confused look on his face, “I’m gay,” TJ said, breathing out a sigh of relief afterwards. It felt good to finally tell someone that. When he looked up again, it looked like Cyrus wanted to interrupt but wasn’t sure if he should, “Just… let me get through all of this first, okay?” Cyrus nodded. “Okay, so now you know I’m gay, but that doesn’t mean that what I said last night shouldn’t hurt you. I’m _really_ sorry about the way I phrased that last night. I was trying to tell you that I get jealous when I see you with other guys, but somehow it got all convoluted on its way out and I ended up being homophobic by accident. I’m truly so sorry that I hurt you and you probably felt like I was betraying your trust and that I lied to you about accepting you, but I really just meant that I want you to be gay with me! _That’s_ a weird way of saying that. What I’m trying to say is… I like you Cyrus. And I see the way you act with Jonah and I totally get it if you don’t like me the way I like you, but whenever I see you guys together I just get so jealous, and it’s not fair to either of you cause it’s not like I own you and you didn’t even know I felt this way! And it’s not like Jonah can stop being himself… but what I really want you to know is that I really am sorry, and I hope that we can still be –”

            “I know that you told me to let you finish before I said anything, but something tells me you weren’t going to stop any time soon,” Cyrus said, grabbing TJ’s hand and ceasing its constant tapping. TJ looked up to see Cyrus smiling at him, so he shut his mouth and waited to hear what Cyrus had to say. “TJ, I forgive you. And I’m sorry that I didn’t let you explain yourself last night. It would have saved both of us a lot of agony and given us way more sleep. Also, there’s nothing going on with me and Jonah, I like you the same way that you like me.” Cyrus said, smiling at TJ.

            TJ looked at Cyrus with wide eyes, “Really?” he asked in disbelief.

            “Really.” Cyrus said, now holding both of TJ’s hands.

            “So then, uh, what does that mean for us?” TJ asked, staring at their hands, still dumbstruck by the fact that Cyrus Goodman felt the same way about him.

            “Well, _I_ would like to go on a couple dates and then, you know, maybe become boyfriends, but what were you thinking? Should we just stand near each other when we’re outside like middle school boyfriends? Maybe peck each other once on the lips and then break up?” Cyrus said jokingly.

            “I’m cool with that! The first one I mean, not the middle school boyfriends thing,” TJ said quickly, smiling at Cyrus’ joke, “I want to go on dates and maybe become boyfriends,” he said, smiling at the thought of becoming Cyrus’ boyfriend.

            “And, I’m probably not supposed to talk about this now but, because we’re roommates, we probably should. I still want us to stay friends and roommates if things ever end up not working out between us. You’re one of my best friends, and you’re definitely the best roommate I’ve ever had, and I really don’t want to have to find a new one again,” Cyrus finished, nervously running his thumbs over the backs of TJ’s hands.

            TJ grinned at Cyrus and squeezed his hands, “That’s exactly what I was thinking,” TJ said, smiling at Cyrus. Cyrus returned his smile with a toothy grin and pink cheeks. “And… I know that we’re both pretty tired right now, but… do you want to maybe go on one of those dates now? It can be super casual. Let’s just go get some baby taters and talk, you know, now that we can fully be ourselves with each other,”

            “That sounds like my kind of date,” Cyrus said, smiling back at TJ before standing up and grabbing his coat, “but you’re paying,” Cyrus said as he smiled cheekily at TJ.

            TJ couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head, “It’s the least I could do after I caused so much confusion… all because I don’t know how to tell people that I’m jealous like a regular person,” he said, grabbing his keys, his wallet, and finally, Cyrus’ hand before they headed out of the apartment towards the Spoon, the smell of baby taters leading the way.

* * *

 

            “And then I stepped in a sink hole and I lost my shoe!” Cyrus finished telling his story, tilting his head up so that TJ could see his face. TJ and Cyrus had headed back to their apartment after they finished at the diner and were now cuddling on their couch. Cyrus had his head rested on TJ’s chest along with one of his hands, and TJ had his arm wrapped around Cyrus. Their legs were tangled together too and, TJ had to admit, he had never felt more comfortable  (even though this couch really wasn’t made for two people to be cuddling on).

            TJ chuckled as Cyrus finished telling his story, “You really do seem to have a knack for losing your shoes,” he said, running his thumb over Cyrus’ shoulder.

            “Yeah,” Cyrus chuckled, “So, what about you? Have you ever lost a shoe? Or… anything like that,” Cyrus asked, smiling with a light blush dusted across his cheeks. TJ couldn’t help but think that Cyrus was the most beautiful person in the world.

            “Um, I don’t know, I don’t think so,” TJ said. He was having a hard time focusing with Cyrus looking like _that_.

            “Okay,” Cyrus shrugged, nuzzling closer to TJ’s chest before looking at him again, biting his lip nervously, “TJ, can I ask you something?”

            “Yeah, sure. Anything,” he said, a little nervously. What had caused the change in tone?

            “Why were you so jealous last night?”

            TJ felt his stomach drop and he licked his lips, “Well, um, you were texting somebody and you kept giggling and blushing and then you asked if Jonah could come over and then I just connected the dots and figured that Jonah was flirting with you and making you blush and uh yeah. But now I’m pretty sure I was wrong,” TJ finished, trying not to make eye contact.

            Cyrus started giggling and TJ felt his nerves increase, “TJ, I was ‘giggling and blushing’ as you put it, because Andi, Buffy, and Jonah were all teasing me about my crush on you,” Cyrus said, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink.

            TJ felt his own cheeks heat up, “Oh,” he said lamely, “Can I – uh, can I ask _you_ something?” TJ asked. Cyrus nodded. “Have you ever liked Jonah? You know, the way I thought you did?” TJ asked nervously.

            Cyrus scrunched his nose while he thought of his answer, “Yes, I did. Jonah was my first crush, my gay awakening if you will,” Cyrus started. TJ snorted at that, Jonah Beck had probably been the gay awakening for a lot of people, being as pretty as he was. “And I also had a bit of a ‘rebound crush’ on him after my break up with Aidan. I think it was because I had just gone through a heartbreak and Jonah had just come out, and it was just a lot of emotions and I conflated them as a crush. But you really don’t have to worry about that TJ. My feelings for you go way deeper than anything I felt for Jonah, either time. Sure, Jonah is one of my best friends, but that’s all he’ll ever be to me. You’re different. _You’re_ one of my best friends who I _also_ happen to want to be _more_ than friends with for _many_ reasons,” Cyrus finished, smiling up at TJ with his wide brown eyes.

            TJ smiled at Cyrus and pulled him closer to his chest, “ _You_ are one of my best friends who I also happen to want to be more than friends with for many reasons _too_ ,” he said, still smiling, “Can I – you can totally say no if you want to but – can I kiss you?” he asked nervously. Cyrus did his adorable little scrunchy nose smile and then nodded at TJ, moving a little higher up on the couch before leaning in towards TJ’s face. Cyrus paused less than an inch from TJ’s lips and met TJ’s eyes like he was checking to make sure it was okay, even though TJ was the one who had asked, and TJ smiled at him before closing the gap and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. TJ felt Cyrus smile into the kiss before they pulled apart, looking into each other’s eyes and touching their foreheads together.

            “I’m glad you asked about that, I myself also wanted to know,” Cyrus said jokingly, like TJ had asked a math teacher a question the whole class was thinking.

            “Well, good thing I did, otherwise I would have missed out on the second-best kiss in the world,” TJ said back, biting back a laugh as Cyrus pulled away in shock.

            “Excuse me? Second best?” he asked, slightly offended.

            TJ smiled and placed his hand on the back of Cyrus’ head, gently bringing him closer again, “Because this one is going to be _the_ best,” he mumbled out before their lips connected. It turned out that TJ was right, it was the best kiss in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my vine reference, I literally couldn't think of anything else to call it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did please comment/kudos!
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, or yell into the void that is my asks, go ahead! It's @justkimberley.
> 
> Have a great day y'all.


End file.
